


Give into Temptation

by AlexisGreen



Category: Muse
Genre: AU, Belldom - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisGreen/pseuds/AlexisGreen





	Give into Temptation

“You’re avoiding me.”

“What are you talking about, Matthew?” Annoyance colored Dominic’s tone, not directed at Matthew, but at himself. He should have moved faster this morning. Instead, he’d faffed around the kitchen drinking his coffee and catching up with emails, giving Matthew just enough time to confront him. “I’m not avoiding you. I see you everyday.” 

“Yes, at breakfast, with mom and dad sitting next to us. On the hallways at UC, usually with several hundred other people between us. At home, if I get up really early; even then it’s normally to catch a glimpse of you running out of the door. On Sundays, at lunch time, sitting between mom and dad.”

“What’s your point, Matthew?” Even as he spoke, he carefully managed not to meet his brother’s eyes.

“You’re avoiding me.”

“I disagree. I see more of you than I really need,” snapped Dom, gathering his laptop and getting up. He didn’t stop to register the hurt on Matthew’s face; he didn’t have to, because he knew he was right. Even the little that he’d seen of Matthew over the past three months was enough to take him back to that night, when all of his fantasies, and more, had come true. It may have started because he’d talked himself into thinking it was a one off. One time only and he’d move on, once temptation was removed out of his way. But then he’d kissed Matthew, and he’d sucked his cock and he’d fucked him, and he was addicted. And becoming addicted to Matthew was too scary to contemplate, because he’d be left to face his feelings, and nothing good could come out of that.  
In a way, they were both right, he reckoned. Dominic did avoid Matthew because, yes, the little he saw of him was too much temptation already. Moving past the brunet in the kitchen doorway, he dashed out of the house before he could be stopped.

He stayed out late that night, drinking himself into a make-believe oblivion with Tom and Chris. Even more stupidly, he drove home afterwards, hoping that the alcohol and adrenaline combination would take the edge off the craving in his heart. He stumbled inside and up the stairs, just barely numb, avoiding to even eye his brother’s room.

Tired eyes stared back at him from his bathroom mirror, months of late nights and booze written all over. In reply, Dominic gave himself the finger before plunging his face under a stream of cold water under the sink tap. He couldn’t be bothered with a shower, so he stripped his shirt and dropped it to the floor, returning to his bedroom to crash.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, as Matthew spoke quietly, from the corner of his room. “Can we talk now, or are you gonna make a run for it again?”

Sitting down on the edge of his bed seemed like a good idea to make the room stop spinning. “It’s not a good time, Matthew. Mom and dad are sleeping across the landing. You don’t want the-“

Barefoot, wearing his faded pajama bottoms and an obscure band t-shirt, Matthew interrupted him. “They went out to dinner in Montecito. They called a couple of hours ago. Dad’s drunk too much. They got a room at the Four Seasons.” 

Grateful for the darkness, Dominic snorted, considering the irony of his own stupidity. He’d drunk and driven home. His father had more sense. Dominic 0, his dad 1. Dominic 0, Matthew 1586.  
“It’s still a bad time. Get out.”

“No.” There was anxiety in Matthew’s voice, but also determination. “Not until you tell me why you’re doing this?”

“Get the fuck out. We’re not having this conversation,” Dominic spat. His head pounded, but it was nothing compared to the erratic drumming of his heart. He wasn’t ready, he didn’t think he’d ever be ready to do this.

“I deserve to know why,” Matthew countered. The trembling of his voice became more accentuated, as Dominic’s violent response still bounced off the walls. “I thought… I thought the night we fucked was special. I mean, we fucked, yeah. I’m not deluding myself that you love me or anything, but at least… At least, I hoped you wouldn’t throw me aside the next day.”

Dominic’s hands shook badly. Alcohol still buzzed in his blood, but its effects were wearing off fast, leaving his heart raw and unprotected, and chances were this night would change his life all over again. He didn’t trust himself to speak yet, and Matthew took that as his cue to do so again.

“Is that it, then? I was just a quick and dirty fuck, someone you could easily get rid of? For lack of someone better, I was okay for one night, but never more than that?” Defeat, disappointment, bitterness, all and more rose into his voice, the first film of tears clouding his bright eyes. No longer needing a confirmation of Dominic’s reasons or feelings, he turned around to leave his brother’s room.

Strong arms held him back though, tight across his chest, pushing him into the nearest wall, crushing him against the closets lining it, before he even realized Dominic had moved.

“You know nothing, beautiful,” Dominic whispered in the brunet’s ear, biting his earlobe for emphasis. His left hand gripped Matthew’s wrists, pulling them high above his head. He ground his hips, still clad in jeans, against his brother, thrusting deeply, pushing him even harder into the cold surface of the closet door, relishing in the whimpers he generated.

“I didn’t throw you aside.” Dominic rubbed his nose along the brunet’s nape, inhaling the smell of his shampoo, vanilla fragrance heavy in the air. “I’ve been trying to get over you. For three months, I’ve tried to forget one single night with you. To forget how you smelled,” he pushed hard into Matthew’s hip, “to forget how you tasted,” he licked over the brunet’s shoulder to reach the collarbone, “to forget what it was like to fuck you. You see, Matthew, I’ve spent all this time unable to even touch someone else, boy, girl, because all I could think about was you.”

With his free hand, he circled Matthew’s waist, grasping one of the hipbones to steady both of them against the closet. “And there you go, sweet brother, tormenting me with questions, looking for confirmations and big statements. There whenever I turn around, constant reminder of what I had once but should never, ever have again. Well, how’s this for statement, huh?” He released Matthew’s wrists for a few seconds, to grab a handful of hair and twist his face around. “I think I love you. Not as a brother, but as a lover, as a boyfriend, maybe even as a partner. A soul mate.”  
Their mouths met, Dominic angry at his forced disclosure, the brunet stunned by the confession. The kiss was unlike any they’d shared, better than any they’d shared, absolute and consuming, lips crushed together. 

When they broke apart, Dominic whispered. “So, where do we go from here? What would you have me do now, Matthew?”

Blue eyes flickered with trust, and Matthew ignored the first question, choosing to reply to the second, quietly, reverently. “Anything.”

Dominic buried his face in the brunet’s hair, and then, without warning, sunk his teeth into Matthew’s neck, sucking on the warm skin. Tiny vessels of blood broke and rushed to the surface, and Dominic smirked imagining the string of reddish purple marks that would adorn the brunet’s neck by tomorrow. He wanted Matthew bruised and battered, his and no one else’s marked and claimed, punished and rewarded at the same time, by him, only by him. Punished for not sharing, even in the slightest, Dominic’s concerns over their relationship. Rewarded exactly for the same thing.

“Are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to belong to me, Matthew?”

The brunet nodded his agreement, not trusting his voice while Dominic’s right hand squeezed his cock roughly through his thin pajama pants.

“Not enough, Matthew. Say it,” Dominic moved to bite his earlobe again.

“I’m yours.” Matthew shivered as he breathed the words. “I belong to you. I always have,” he added, closing his eyes, surrendering to the blissful control the blond exercised over him. He didn’t seem to notice when Dominic slipped his tee off. His focus went to feverish fingers that scratched between his shoulder blades, drawing long trails of pain and pleasure along his back. Breaths chocked in his throat, as the same expert fingers traveled down to cup his buttocks, caressing the curves. He whined when the fingers retreated, then yelped in surprise as two hard smacks landed on his ass. Before he knew it, three more strikes reverberated in the silence of the room, and then Dominic’s body was flush against his, from shoulders to toes. When he desperately tried to grind into the door, one of Dominic’s hands pushed inside his pants to find his cock hard and leaking.

Dominic smirked. “I thought I was punishing you. How much do you actually like this, Matthew?” The whisper was low, the question nevertheless demanding.

The brunet leaned his forehead against the door. “A lot,” he admitted as his body shivered uncontrollably in Dominic’s arms. A smile blossomed at the corner of his mouth as he heard a growl in the blond’s chest.

Dominic’s shoulders leaned into the brunet’s body, leaving the latter helpless in his arms, powerless under his control. His lips found each vertebrae along Matthew’s spine, pausing to suck and bite on the pale skin along the way. He took a detour to drag his nose down the side of his brother’s torso, then rising up to nuzzle into his armpit. The smell of sweat and arousal went straight into his blood stream, and his jeans became painfully tight.

“Stay there,” he ordered and this time, Matthew didn’t even dream about disobeying. Naked, trembling now that Dominic’s body heat had disappeared, he looked like a work of art, a statue of perfect proportions and warm and passionate flesh, waiting to be discovered in all its glory.

Small noises let Matthew know what his brother was doing, and still, when his pants were pushed down his legs, anticipation tensed his shoulders. The soft fabric of Dominic’s jeans rubbed against the back of his hip, the heat of his erection burning through to his own skin. And then, with a quick flick of his wrist, Dominic unbuttoned his pants, and his impossibly hard cock sprung out to settle against Matthew’s ass. 

Wet, cold fingers slipped between Matthew’s cheeks, trailing up and down, spreading lubricant in abundance, and Matthew whined again with impatience. “Hurry up.”

“Need to get you ready, Matthew. I like roughing you up a bit, but I’d never hurt you.”

“Nnnn-,” the brunet cursed between his teeth as the first finger slipped inside him, burrowing up to the knuckle in the first push. “I’ve taken care of that already.”

Dominic nearly fainted. “Jesus Christ, Matthew, how the fuck am I supposed to control myself from just slamming into you, if you pull this kind of shit?” Without really trusting Matthew’s word, Dominic pushed a second finger inside without any resistance.

“Don’t want you to control yourself. I hoped we’d do this. I took care of that myself.”

The blond slicked himself up quickly and bumped Matthew’s legs further apart. “You’re not even sorry, are you,” he hissed and shoved his cock inside of Matthew.

The only response he received was Matthew’s howl, husky, guttural, ripping straight out of his chest. Dominic didn’t pause to let him adjust, no shallow thrusts for Matthew this time. He gripped his hips hard, pulled the brunet into his lap and started pounding into him. His rhythm was angry, needy and rough, pulling out abruptly then slamming back in, and yet the only sounds that escaped Matthew’s lips begged him to fuck harder.

He had to kiss him, to taste that soft mouth anew, so he pulled on that silky black hair again to bring their lips together. He bit and sucked, until the metallic tang of blood trickled on his tongue, but not even then did he slow down, angling Matthew’s head back to sink his teeth into his neck.

His other hand wrapped around Matthew’s shoulder, holding him in place as his hips drove into him harder, impossibly harder, punishment and reward for every missed opportunity of the last three months, for any hurdle standing in their way in the future.

The same blue eyes that followed him in his dreams broke off his concentration. And two seconds was all it took for Matthew to whisper on top of his lips. “I love you.”

Dominic’s whole body froze in a tense arch, one hand still gripping Matthew’s hip, the other squeezing his shoulder beyond the point of pain. He dropped his head, resting his brow between the brunet’s shoulder blades, breathing heavy against the hot skin. He stood like that for a long time, his mind taking over his body, wondering just how had he gotten so lucky. The whole world would burn him to the stake, but nothing mattered because Matthew loved him back. He loved him back.

A small bump from Matthew’s ass into his lap brought him out of his reverie, reminding him of the beauty in his arms, reminding him that he was still very much hard and buried inside the love of his life.

He kissed along Matthew’s back, every inch of skin he could reach, and walked them backwards to his bed, a newfound tenderness in his touch. Dominic got rid of his jeans, and then draped himself over the brunet, covering his body completely, tanned golden skin on top of pale. When he pushed back inside him, settled perfectly between the brunet’s thighs, he did so slowly, and carefully, reaching deeper into places both in his body and in his heart than he’d ever done before. 

Their movements synchronized, hands now holding tight. Time lost meaning, and the outside world evaporated. The only things that mattered were the slow, oh so slow pumping of his hips, and the quiet moans that vibrated in the brunet’s chest in response, and the way the lithe body twitched around his cock making him dizzy, and the fireworks that bloomed behind his eyelids minutes later, and the fact that Matthew loved him. All else be damned.


End file.
